


Never Been Happier

by oxoxoem



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x16, CBS Scorpion, F/M, Post-Finale, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoxoem/pseuds/oxoxoem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Season 2 bombshell, you re-evaluate some of your favorite scenes. 2x16 Quintis One Shot. Based on the prompt ask from scorpion-life on tumblr "Don't get up, I'll get it" Please review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Happier

**Author's Note:**

> The finale KILLED me! I was gonna write something completely different when I first got this ask but after the finale it made me wonder what was going through her head during this scene! Enjoy!

Happy laid in Toby’s bed with his arms around her; their breathing labored. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer. “Okay?” he murmured.

“Yeah.” She replied. He smiled.

“Good. Cause-.” He was cut off by someone knocking at the door. Happy made a move to get up, most likely to hide from whoever was at the door. None of the team knew she was with Toby.

“Don’t get up, I’ll get it.” He said, getting up and pulling on a pair of boxers and his Harvard t-shirt. She leaned back against the pillows and curled into his blankets, suddenly feeling cold without his form in bed beside her. She heard Walter’s muffled voice from the other room, but she knew Toby wouldn’t let him in the apartment, especially since her clothes still littered the living room floor.

“Oh that’s it I can’t take the guilt anymore. Walter, you didn’t do anything.” Toby said in response to something Walter said, his voice clearer than Walter’s. Happy got up quietly, slipping on the Doc’s robe as it was the closest article of clothing.

“Look man, I’ve never been happier in my life and I don’t know how to handle that so I become a pain in the tuckus. That’s on me. I’m sorry.” She heard Toby said to Walter as she leaned on the doorway into the living room. Once Walter asked about coffee with hazelnut, Toby looked towards her, making eye contact for a split second.

“You know I would but I’m exhausted from today.” She smirked at that. “Rain check till tomorrow.”

“Sure thing. Have a good night.” Walter replied. After a moment, Toby closed the door. Happy walked towards him.

“Really Doc? You’ve really never been happier?” she asked. He grinned and shook his head, walking towards her.

“God as my witness, I’m not gonna do anything to ruin this.” He promised. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, his arms wrapping around her waist as per usual. Her arms went around his neck as she internally fought with herself about how and when to tell Toby the truth.


End file.
